The Biostatistics Core comprises 6 doctoral level biostatisticians and various support staff, located in the Department of Epidemiology and Biostatistics. The staff works both as a team, and in collaboration with the project investigators to provide support in three general areas: biostatistical support for the design, conduct and analysis of the clinical trials; computer database maintenance support for developing and maintaining the research databases; experienced data management support for training new data managers, and developing data management tools.